Silent Hill: Monsters, Love in Ashes
by HidingintheShad0ws
Summary: There is nothing for Luna back home, not after the disappearance of her English teacher and only friend Mr. Alexander Mavis. Maybe this damnation will be her forever, maybe she'll find a savior, or maybe she'll be one. Luna has no idea what Silent Hill will bring her, but she must do her best to stay strong. She must not let the darkness break her.
1. Chapter 1

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. PYRAMID HEAD, AND OTHER DAMN FINE MONSTERS ARE REGRETFULLY ALSO NOT MINE. THE OC'S ARE MINE... :3

*NOT FOR YOUNG READERS (But if you're anything like I was as a kid, you'll probably just read on.) I WARNED YOU. THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC CONTENT...OF BOTH BLOODY AND SEXUAL NATURE*

Chapter 1: Luna's POV

"Look at you! you're a freak. You shouldn't even be alive, and yet you still think you have the right to disrespect me?" Jeremy scolded while standing above me. I clutched my knees tightly against my chest, trying so hard to shrink into the cold brick wall behind me. "Hey bitch! I'm talking to you." He yelled. I wished someone could hear, but no one was around. And if they were, would anyone care to help?

"There's nothing wrong with me being albino." My voice was weak.

"It's not just your appearance that makes you a freak Luna. Now why don't you act like a normal high school girl and do your boyfriend!" I almost gagged at the thought. I don't consider him my boyfriend, he's more like my captor. I agreed to go out with him because he seemed kind, sweet, funny, and all the other things that guys fake. Now I see him for what he really is, a pig. Tears stung my eyes as I leaped up and shoved past him. I ran fast without looking behind me, but I could hear him chasing. I cut a corner sharply and ran into the old saw mill. It wasn't in use anymore and I figured all the boxes and machinery would provide good cover. The floor beneath me was cold and damp, but I crouched on it anyway. I tried to listen for Jeremy but the pounding of my heart shut out all other noise. Dear god please, I don't want to lose my virginity like this. Not here...not with him. I closed my eyes and thought of different ways this could play out. I cringed.

"There you are Luna." Jeremy grabbed be from behind and turned me to face him. I tried to scream but only croaked. He was panting heavily and stared with angry eyes. "Playing a little hard to get?"

"Let me go" I shrieked and kicked his shin. He cried out in pain and slapped me.

"Don't ever do that again. You hear me?" he clasped my dress and shook me. I wanted so badly to punch him but fear was in control of my body, holding it in place.

"Jeremy don't do this! think of what will happen to you." I tried to sound authoritative but my voice cracked.

"I'll make sure you never tell anyone. And if you do, who will believe you? we're in love after all." He started laughing and I tried to sprint past him. He grabbed reached out and threw me to the ground. I cried out as my head smacked the concrete. "Stop that." He uttered calmly and unzipped his jeans. I tried to get up, but everything was a blur. My head throbbed and I couldn't tell up from down.

"Please don't do this." I begged, speaking to deaf ears. I squirmed as he tried to remove my dress. Every move I made sent a surge of pain to my skull.

"C'mon Luna. There's no point fighting me, I always get what I want." He smirked, making my blood boil. I fought harder, ignoring the pain in my head.

"Get off!" I screamed. I don't know what happened, but suddenly everything went white.

I woke up in a daze. Jeremy was laying beside me and began to stir. We weren't in the saw mill anymore. We were on an empty road I front of a sight that read "Welcome to Silent Hill" wherever that was. I couldn't remember coming here and I've certainly never heard of this place.

"Luna?" Jeremy sounded meek from beside me. I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I needed to be as far away from him as possibly. "Luna where are we?" I ignored him again and began walking. He raised a good question though. where are we? I searched my mind for the name Silent Hill. It sounded strange yet familiar all at once. I brushed dry dirt off my dress and pressed forward. The streets were eerily empty and every building seemed to push me away. you're not welcome. They all seemed to say. I searched for signs of life, anything, a squirrel, a wild cat...anything. I felt a drop of sweat roll over my brow. what if this was some sort of nuclear testing ground? maybe everyone's dead...oh don't be silly Luna. There's probably some sort of town event going on, or its just been long abandoned. I laughed slightly at myself. There had to be someone here. All we need is a phone, and some sort of clue as to how we arrived here. Jeremy stuck beside me like a fleebitten puppy. Maybe this was some sort of divine punishment. I did cheat on an English test at the beginning of the school year, but I felt really bad about it and told my teacher. I still laugh when I think about it.

My teacher, Mr. Mavis had burst out laughing when I confessed. I had wrote the date that Shakespeare created Hamlet on my wrist, apperently this was a very minor offence. I actually had to force him to take the mark off. He had jokingly asked if a detention would make me feel better, and I had seriously said yes. It was right then that I made my very first highschool friend. I went to detention the next day after school. nobody else was there, but Mr. Mavis sat at his desk reading a thick book. He was quite young for a teacher, and I couldn't deny that I found him attractive. He was English, with a very intelligent sounding accent. He wore a dress shirt that was tucked neatly into his pants, and had the two top buttons undone revealing a smooth chest. I flicked my eyes away when I noticed him staring back at me. I hadn't realized I was looking for so long.

"welcome to detention Miss. Luna." I smiled brightly.

"Sorry to take up your time." I sat at the desk in front of his.

"Oh don't be silly, I rather enjoy the company." his smile widened revealing perfect white teeth. I returned his smile, but it faded quickly when the silence set in.

"Is there anything you'd like to discuss?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. I shook my head, but the motion seemed to shake out my tears.

"S-sorry." I choked through my tears. Mr. Mavis came from around his desk and sat beside me. He rubbed his hand in soft circles on my back.

"Luna." his voice sounded so comforting. I wiped the tears from my face and tried to compose myself.

"Luna, what's wrong?" he squeezed my shoulders gently.

"I- I'm sorry. I j- just..."

"People can't handle how outstanding you are?" he joked, but his expression was empathetic.

"I just want to be normal." why was I telling him this. I'd never talked to anyone about how I feel. so why him?

"Luna, don't think like that. You're perfect the way you are. So what if other people can't see that." he reached over the desk and rustled through his laptop bag.

"There it is." he said pulling out his blackberry. "We'll exchange numbers. If you call I promise to answer...unless I'm in a dire situation or possibly on the brink of death." he said and started laughing. I joined in, feeling every bit of sadness fade away.

"You're really British." I said still breathing heavy from laughing.

"Am I? I never noticed." It took me a second to understand his sarcasm. we spent the rest of the hour joking and talking about... about everything. I went to 'detention' every day for a month after that. I finally had someone to share my thoughts with, someone to comfort me, I finally had a friend. Mr. Mavis dissapeared one day. he had been acting really strange the day before. when I went to detention he was pacing in front of the whiteboard. I had said hi, bit he didn't notice me at first.

"Oh Luna." he had chimed when he finally noticed my pressence. He adorned a fake smile that failed to mask the pain in his gaze. I held back asking him if he was okay, it just didn't seem right to ask.

"Hey Alex." I said. he had told me to call him that after our third detention together. Alexander Mavis was a name I'd never forget, because it was the name of the only person who ever cared.

"I- I'll have to leave early today Looney tunes." he smiled, this time it seemed more genuine.

"Don't call me that...Alexander." I put on my best English accent while saying his name. He laughed and started putting on his coat.

"Looney tunes, looney tunes, looney tunes." he teased, sounding more like a child than a genious teacher.

"Do you have a date?" I winked but my stomache knotted at the thought.

"Oh No no. I have somerhing I need to pick up." his voice trailed off. He suddenly started to look grim. "would you like a ride home?" he asked while slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"That's alright. I think I need the exercise."

"Right then. you are a little soft." he poked my stomache and smiled.

"you calling me fat?" I half joked. he laughed at this.

"Far from it, but you lack muscle tone." he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back despite my confusion. We'd given eachother the odd quick squeeze before, but something about that hug had felt different.

"you okay Alex?" I finally asked. He pulled away a bit but left his arms around me.

"Of course." he whispered and leaned down into a kiss. my eyes widened as I realized what was happening. I didn't pull away though, I kissed him back. There was something behing his kiss not bad intentions but...goodbye. That's exactly what it was. He hadn't come back to school after that, but had mumbled something before he left. I could barely hear it. Silent...Hill. No way. Silent Hill...He came here? I hurried my pace thinking that he could still possibly be here.

"Alexander!" I shouted into the streets. I ran through the empty town shouting and crying all at once. "Alexander Mavis! Help me!" I half screamed.

"Who the Hell is Alexander Mavis?" Jeremy asked from beside me. He was panting heavily.

"Doesn't matter." I started running again but was brought to an abrupt halt. An air raid siren blasted and suddenly there was life. people running down the street towards a large church. I glanced behind me and gasped. Darkness began to shroud the town and creatures emerged from the shadows.

"What the Hell!" Jeremy shouted as he ran past me. I followed.

"Get to the church!" A woman screeched as she pulled me with her. I ran as fast as I could but the darkness was already surrounding us. "We don't have much time." she sounded frantic.

"What is this?" My voice was high.

"The darkness. We'll be safe in the church." She called over her shoulder, still pulling me by the arm. I almost flew forward as she stopped. In front of the church steps was a very tall, muscular man adorning a pyramid shaped helmet covering his face and giant sword. He held a red haired lady in the air by her neck. I stepped backward as he plunged his sword into the ground.

"No!" The red haired girl shrieked as he raised his hand to her chest. She shrieked in an even more treacherous tone as he ripped off her skin. Jeremy bumped me as he ran up the steps, seizing the oppertunity while the pyramid head was busy. the lady beside me did the same, but beckoned me to follow. I stood still. I was frozen.

"Luna!" Jeremy yelled from the church's grand doorway. I started to run up the stairs but slipped on fresh blood, falling backwards. I was caught by a set of strong bloody arms. No please no. I don't want to die. not like this.

"Not like this." I whispered. Barely concious that the words had come from my lips. I looked up to need the terror in Jeremy's eyes.

"Luna run!" he screamed. I laughed, but it was humorless. The church door shut, sealing my fate. I screamed, but not in terror, not in fear. It was a scream of sheer frustration. The pyramid headed man turned me around and I closed my eyes. _Be quick. _He picked up his sword with one arm and scooped me up with the other.

"Where are you taking me?" my voice was calm. I was to afraid to show any emotion. I asked again when he didn't answer.

"Away." He growled. I began to cry and everything went black.

I woke up alone on top of some school desks that had been pushed together. I thought it might have all been a dream, but by the looks of the classroom I was still in Silent Hill. The air raid siren boomed again, confirming my reality. Everything around me became enveloped by the darkness. The paint chipped, the shelves crumbled, and everything seemed threatening. The noise of metal being roughly dragged began getting closer to the door. I clutched my knees still laying on the desks. The pyramid head man knocked the door down without even a grunt and came toward me. I shot up so fast that I knocked the desks over and fell. He stood above me and I was frozen again. My left leg was on the desk and my right on a chair. My white dress was up over my hips and it took me a while to realize that my underwear was exposed. The Pyramid head man breathed heavily above me as I stood up. Before I could comprehend what was happening he scooped me up in one arm and took me out of the room. I said nothing as he carried my on what felt like an endless journey to a large brass door. He pushed it open and it closed behind us. We stood in a large room. The wooden floor was bloodstained, and their weren't things to accommodate living. There was a very large bed that looked like it had never been slept on, a sink and shelves lined with dozens of black jars. The man threw me onto the bed and fastened a chain and collar around my neck. He attached the other end of the chain to the thick metal headboard and walked away. I screamed at him finally showing every emotion. I shouted profane words through tears and pounded my fists against the mattress. He payed no heed. Instead he just turned and left the room.

"Monster!" I screamed but deep down knew there was no point. Why do this? Why make me wait for death!


	2. Chapter 2 (next chapter will be longer)

Chapter Two: Pyramid Head's POV

I walked out of my room pretending not to hear her screams. What have I done? She's wasn't supposed to show up in Silent Hill. She shouldn't be here! I've watched her in spirit for years and did everything I could to keep her away, yet she's here now. Damn this god forsaken place! It always gets what it wants, but why must it want her? No. I won't let this town take her. She is mine! If anything is to destroy her it will be me. I, the punisher, the executioner, guilt, lust, want, greed.

I felt myself begin to salivate as her screams penitrated the door. She's still much to pure to punish. I will break her; corrupt her mind. She will commit unspeakable acts and I will gladly punish her for them. I couldn't stand the temptation anymore so I went back. The girl ceased her screaming and a look of pure horror crossed her beautiful face. Oh don't tempt me. I've never seen a woman as perfect as her, so pure and lush. Perfect curves and soft smooth skin. Hair white as ivory and her eyes...I dropped my knife and moved closer until I was beside the bed. I couldn't help but pant. My mind was a mess. Part of me wanted to hold and protect her, but the other more dominant part wanted to brutally Fuck her and rip her apart... slowly. How beautiful these white sheets would be, if they were bathed in her warm red blood. I want her to beg for ever bit of torture. I want her to want me...but that's impossible. I'm a monster. I don't remember what I look like under this helmet, but I'm sure its nothing pretty.

I stared at her intently through my helmet, barely feeling the pain as it dug into my skin. She stared back at me and I noticed something behind her fear...desire. I almost laughed out loud. How disgusting these humans are, to actually have a part of them want a monster. I grunted as my helmet dug into my shoulder.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, her voice weak. I didn't answer her, I've spoken to much already. Her small hands slowly ran over my shoulders and layed to rest on a bruise at the base of my neck. I winced under my helmet. She traced her fingers over my jaw and bottom lip. "you have a face." fear laced her tone. I slid my tongue out of my mouth and wrapped it around her finger. She gasped and pulled her hands from under the helmet. "you're gross monster." she chuckled but it sounded more like a sob. She whispered something under her breath, but I couldn't understand. I've never been this close to a human for this amount of time...they're usually dead by now. I laughed and this time it was audable. She looked at me even more terrified than before. I put my hand under her dress and explored the soft skin of her thigh. No protest? I suppose her desire burns deeper than I thought, or she's to scared. I laughed again; judging by the look on her face, it was most likely the latter. I retracted my hand when a sudden jolt of pain shot through my shoulder. I unconsciously touched my helmet. The girl reached her hand up and touched one of the sharp corners. "This thing...it hurts you." She whispered. I responded with a raspy sigh. She reached her hands under the helmet and began feeling around. I grabbed her wrist tightly drawing a yelp from her thick red lips. If she does manage to get this thing of, what will I do? What if I just fall apart? What if this helmet is the source of my power? I can't take this off. She slid her hands under again and it took all of my strength not to stop her. She made a noise of triumph and a clicking noise rung loud in my ears. Followed by the sound of air releasing under pressure. The helmet split into two. One side landed softly on the bed, and the other dropped to the floor with a very audible bang. I looked down and felt hair fall out of a band to frame my face. It...it came off. I reached my hand up slowly to my head. Some of my hair had come loose, but the bulk of it was wrapped into a very messy clump on the back of my head. I felt my face to try and decipher how grotesque my features were. It felt straight and smooth against my calloused fingers. I looked down at the girl and she looked intently back at me.


End file.
